1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a polarizer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, significance of a display device (FPD: flat panel display) has grown in accordance with development of multimedia. Accordingly, various displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an organic light emitting diode display have bee commercialized.
Among the displays, the organic light emitting diode display has advantages in that an element is formed even on a flexible substrate such as plastics, the organic light emitting diode display is capable of being driven at a low voltage of 10 V or less as compared to the plasma display panel or an inorganic light emitting diode display, power consumption is relatively small, and a sense of color is excellent. Further, the organic light emitting diode display may have three colors of red, green, and blue. Accordingly, the organic light emitting diode display is a target of attention as a next-generation display element displaying plentiful colors.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a known organic light emitting diode display. Referring to FIG. 1, the organic light emitting diode display is provided with a polarizer including a linear polarizer 30 and a λ/4 wave plate 20 on a display panel 10 to prevent reflection of external light. Accordingly, when external light is incident on the polarizer, external light is horizontally linearly polarized by the linear polarizer 30, and left-circularly polarized at the quarter wavelength (λ/4) wave plate 20. In addition, external light reaching the display panel is reflected back, and vertically linearly polarized at the λ/4 wave plate 20. Therefore, a polarization axis is not transmitted through another linear polarizer 30 but is absorbed. Accordingly, even though external light is incident on the display panel 10, reflected light caused by reflection is prevented from reaching a user.
The polarizer provided in the organic light emitting diode display includes many constitutions such as a pressure sensitive adhesive and a base film in addition to the λ/4 wave plate 20 and the linear polarizer 30. However, the thicknesses of the base film and the λ/4 wave plate 20 are each 40 μm or more, and the thickness of the pressure sensitive adhesive is 20 μm or more. Thus, the total thickness of the polarizer exceeds 200 μm. Accordingly, there are problems in that the thickness of the polarizer is increased, costs are increased due to use of many constitutions such as the pressure sensitive adhesive, and 3D upper and lower viewing angles are reduced when a 3D image is embodied.